Hall & Oates are a National Treasure!
by serenelystrange
Summary: This may be crackfic. At the least, its a fun little oneshot. Anybody else think Hardison may be a secret Hall & Oates fan after watching the Bank Shot Job? Maybe it's just me.. but I hope you enjoy this anyway! Please review, :D


A/N – This was brought about by commentary on the Bank Shot Job by switch842 over on LJ. Hardison and Hall & Oates. Anyone else think maybe he's actually a secret fan? :D This is pure silliness people, but hopefully enjoyable silliness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker drifted down the hall in that silent way of hers, until she reached the door to Hardison's office. Pressing her ear to the door, she listened carefully to the music coming from inside. It was soft, but she was sure that the beat sounded distantly familiar. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated on the sound, noting the up-tempo melody and soulful vocals. It was definitely from the 80's. Smirking, Parker opened the door just in time to hear a clear lyric before Hardison saw her and rushed to stop the sound.

_Whoa-oh, here she comes… she's a man-eater…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Parker!" Hardison exclaimed, before composing himself into a more neutral pose and tone, "What's up?" Parker grinned widely; fully aware he was embarrassed by whatever it was he had been listening to.

"What was that?" she question, honestly curious, "It sounds kind of familiar." She wrinkled her nose, "But old."

Hardison couldn't help but react, "Hey now! That song's a classic! Just because it came out before I was born don't mean anything."

Parker rolled her eyes. She laughed to herself because Hardison was such a geek, but also sort of adorable.

"Ok, ok. It's a classic." She tried not to giggle, "But what was it?"

Hardison mumbled something apparently very interesting to his feet, which made Parker giggle harder before insisting he repeat the answer, in human language. Hardison glared at her quickly, but answered.

"It's called Maneater. By Hall & Oates."

Parker burst out laughing, "Wait! Hall & Oates? Like what you told the cops back in Juan? You were serious about them?"

Hardison glared again, "Hell, yes I was. Hall & Oates are a national treasure. So there."

Parker managed to stop laughing, but just barely, "Oook then. I won't diss Hall & Oates again." But she couldn't hide the smirk.

"Good. I think you'd like them. Good music for recon or scuttling through air vents. Oh, and they have a whole song about a girl who loves money more than anything."

Parker's eyes grew wide, "Really?" she bounced excitedly, "What's that one called?"

Hardison laughed, "Rich Girl."

"Ooh!" Parker squealed in delight. "Play that one!" she demanded.

"Oh, so nooow you're all about the Hall & Oates? Seriously, you break my heart with your musical ignorance."

"Shut up and play the song!" Parker demanded, but giggled again, all the same.

Hardison smirked, "Fine. But you have to admit that Hall & Oates are a national treasure."

Parker rolled her eyes and hopped to sit on the desk beside Hardison's computer, facing him, "Hardison. If I really want to, I will just steal the music. I'll take the whole laptop if I have to. You know I will."

Hardison had the decency to look surprised, "Oh yeah. I forgot."

Parker was surprised this time, "You forgot I was a thief?"

Hardison shrugged, "Just for a second. No offense."

"I'm not offended. Just surprised. All I really am is a thief."

Hardison rolled his eyes, "The team, our team, we're different, Parker. Yeah, you're probably the best thief in the universe, in the corporeal world anyway, but you're still just Parker. You don't constantly look at me and think hacker hacker hacker, right?"

Parker snorted, "I don't constantly think of you, Hardison. But no, I don't usually think of what you do unless we're on a job. You're just Hardison."

Hardison smiled, "Right. And you're Parker."

Parker nodded, "Cool. Now, can we listen to the song already?"

"Why don't you just steal it?" Hardison teased.

"I wanna listen to it with you," Parker smiled, and Hardison could swear the look she gave him was almost shy. He felt his throat constrict against his will, but fought it back to normalcy.

"Alright. Here we go then." He clicked the file and a funky beat filled the air.

Parker kicked her feet off the desk, bobbing along to the song, "Here we go."

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N – yeah, I'm not entirely sure what the hell just happened either. One second I was on LJ, talking to switch842 about The Bank Shot Job and naked cooking Eliot.. and the next I was writing this. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
